wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Archipelag w płomieniach/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Archipelag w płomieniach Licytacja w Scarpanto. O ile Kreta była niegdyś, jak podania głoszą, kolebką bogów, to Scarpanto, dawniej Karpathos zwane, było kolebką Tytanów, tych najśmielszych i najpodstępniejszych przeciwników bogów. Dzisiejsi piraci, którzy zabijają tylko zwykłych śmiertelników, są niemniej godnymi potomkami tych mitologicznych zbójów, którzy nie wahali się napadać nawet na Olimp. W owym czasie wybrali zdaje się wszyscy korsarze na swą główną kwaterę tę wyspę, na której urodziło się czterech synów Japeta, wnuków Tytana i Gei. Scarpanto nadawało się rzeczywiście doskonale na kryjówkę dla piratów archipelagu i dawało im wszelką pomoc, której mogli potrzebować. Odosobniona ta wyspa leży na południowo-wschodnim krańcu tych mórz, w odległości około czterdziestu mil od wyspy Rodos. Szczyty jej wysokich gór widać już zdaleka. Ten mały kawałek lądu, mierzący zaledwie dwadzieścia mil w obwodzie, posiada wiele zatok i przylądków, pomiędzy którymi znajdują się w obfitości skały, podobne do raf skandynawskich. Wyspa ta była dawniej i jest dziś jeszcze postrachem żeglarzy, a okalające ją morze nosi nawet jej nazwę. Zapuszczanie się w okolice tego morza połączone jest z wielkiem niebezpieczeństwem dla żeglarza nie obznajomionego z temi wodami. Nie brak natomiast na tej wyspie, która stanowi ostatnią perłę w łańcuchu Sporad, dogodnych portów. Na przestrzeni od przylądków Sidro i Pernisa do przylądków Bonandrea i Andemo na północy leżących rozsiane są licznie miejsca dogodne do lądowania. Do jej czterech portów Agato, Porto di Tristano, Porto Grato i Porto Malo Nato, zawijały niegdyś liczne statki kupieckie. Dziś jednak mało który statek zarzuca w nich kotwicę, albowiem wyspa Rodos skupiła na sobie cały handel tych okolic. Scarpanto jest wyspą grecką, albo też conajmniej zaludnioną przez ludność greckiego pochodzenia; należy ona jednak do państwa ottomańskiego. Nawet po ostatecznem ukonstytuowaniu się królestwa greckiego pozostała ona w mocy Turków, w której imieniu rządził tam zwykły kadi, który zamieszkiwał ufortyfikowany dom, zbudowany u stóp nowego zamku Arkassy. W owym czasie napotkanoby na wyspie w wielkiej ilości Turków, których ludność, nie biorąca udziału w walce o niepodległość, nieźle podejmowała. W Scarpanto, które stało się powoli centralnym punktem zbrodniczych transakcji handlowych witano z równem zadowoleniem wojenne statki tureckie jakoteż okręty korsarskie, które wiozły jeńców. Spotykali się tu liczni kupcy zarówno z Małej Azji jak i z wybrzeży Barbaresków, albowiem nie brakło tu nigdy żywego towaru. Tu urządzano często licytacje i ustalano ceny niewolników zależnie od podaży i popytu. Kadi brał również udział w tych transakcjach; kupcy uważaliby bowiem, że zaniedbują swe obowiązki, gdyby nie oddali mu pewnego procentu z zawieranych transakcji. Nieszczęśliwych niewolników przewożono statkami przeważnie z portu Arkassa na zachodniem wybrzeżu wyspy leżącego, na targi Smyrny, lub do miast nadmorskich Afryki. Gdy tych statków było za mało, posyłano posłańca na przeciwległe wybrzeże wyspy, a piraci byli zawsze gotowi do osiągnięcia zysków z tego podłego handlu. Również i teraz znajdowało się w licznych zatokach wschodniego wybrzeża około dwudziestu większych i mniejszych statków, których załoga wynosiła około tysiąc trzysta ludzi. Flota ta oczekiwała tylko swego dowódcy, aby wyruszyć na nowe zbrodnie i rozboje. Wieczorem dnia 2. września zarzuciła „Syphanta” kotwicę w porcie Arkassa, niedaleko od molo. Świetny ten port posiada głębokość około dwudziestu sążni. Henryk d’Albaret wstępując na ląd wyspy, nie przypuszczał nawet, że dziwne zrządzenie losu przywiodło go w samo centrum handlu niewolnikami. Po zarzuceniu kotwicy spytał kapitan Todros komendanta: „Czy zamierzasz pan pozostać przez czas dłuższy w Arkassie? – Nie wiem, odparł Henryk d’Albaret. Może się zdarzyć, że będziemy zmuszeni opuścić niebawem port, lecz równie dobrze może zajść potrzeba dłuższego postoju. – Czy załoga może wyjść na ląd? – Tak, ale tylko partjami; przynajmniej połowa załogi musi pozostać w pogotowiu na okręcie. – Wedle rozkazu, panie komendancie, odpowiedział kapitan Todros. Jesteśmy tu raczej na tureckiej, aniżeli na greckiej ziemi i roztropność nakazuje mieć się na baczności!” Czytelnik przypomni sobie, że Henryk d’Albaret nie podał powodów swej podróży na Scarpanto ani drugiemu oficerowi ani też reszcie oficerów. Nie powiedział im również o tem, że proszono go w anonimowym liście, który w niewytłumaczony sposób dostał się na statek, aby zjawił się tu, właśnie w pierwszych dniach września. Zresztą spodziewał się, że dowie się tu wreszcie czego chce ów tajemniczy nadawca listów, który spowodował przybycie korwety na morze Karpackie. Dziwnem wydawało mu się jednak niedawne zniknięcie brygu po drugiej stronie kanału Casos, właśnie w chwili, gdy „Syphanta” miała go dogonić. Henryk d’Albaret nie omieszkał wykonać swoich zwyczajnych czynności, zanim zarzucił kotwicę w porcie Arkassa. Po zbliżeniu się na tyle do lądu, na ile pozwalało zanurzanie się korwety, kazał przeszukać dokładnie wszystkie załomy lądu. Było bowiem łatwem dla takiego statku jakim był ów bryg, skryć się w chaosie skał otaczających wyspę, lub między opokami ograniczającemi wybrzeże. Kapitan, który znał dokładnie wybrzeże, mógł mieć nadzieję sprowadzenia pogoni na fałszywe tory. Wystarczyło przepłynąć po za linję uderzania fal, albowiem „Syphanta” nie mogła się tam zbliżyć bez narażenia się na niebezpieczeństwo rozbicia. O ile więc bryg skrył się w jednej z zatok, to odnalezienie go musiałoby napotkać na nieprzezwyciężone trudności. Podobnie miała się rzecz i z innymi statkami korsarskimi, których dostateczną obronę stanowiła wyspa, ze swemi niebezpiecznemi dla obcych zatokami. Dwa dni straciła korweta na bezowocne poszukiwania. Brygu nie można było odnaleść. Gdyby nawet był zatonął po tamtej stronie Casos, nie mógłby gruntowniej zniknąć. Komendant Henryk d’Albaret, jakkolwiek z bólem, musiał jednak zrezygnować z odnalezienia brygu. Wskutek tego postanowił w końcu zarzucić kotwicę w porcie Arkassa i oczekiwać tam rozwoju wypadków. Następnego dnia, pomiędzy godziną trzecią i piątą po południu, zaroiła się mieścina Arkassa od licznych mieszkańców wyspy oraz od obcych z Europy, Afryki i Azji, których przy takiej okazji z łatwo zrozumiałych powodów nie mogło zabraknąć; był to bowiem dzień wielkiego targu. Towarem byli ci pożałowania godni ludzie, rozmaitego wieku i płci, których Turcy w ostatnich czasach pojmali. W owym czasie posiadała Arkassa na wzór innych miast w państwach Barbaresków, osobny bazar „batystanem” zwany, który przeznaczony był na tego rodzaju targi. Na batystanie tym zgromadzonych było owego dnia około stu pojmanych mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci; była to zdobycz ostatnich obław urządzonych na Peloponezie. Leżeli oni na nieocienionym placu, pod palącymi promieniami słońca. Ich poszarpane odzienie, smutna postawa i zrozpaczony wygląd świadczyły dobitnie o tem co wycierpieli. Pożywienia dostawali mało, pragnienie zaś gasili złą wodą. Rodziny trzymały się razem aż do chwili, w której kaprys kupującego oderwie żony od mężów, a dzieci od rodziców. Każdy, kto ich widział, musiał z nimi współczuć. Dla srogich „bachisów” (strażników) obcem jednak było współczucie. Czemże jednak były te cierpienia w porównaniu z tem piekłem, które czekało ich na galerach Algieru, Tunisu i Trypolisu, gdzie śmierć czyniła wielkie luki, które zapełniano ciągle świeżym materjałem ludzkim? Jeńcy ci mogli jednak mieć jeszcze nadzieję, że kiedyś odzyskają wolność. Kupcy, którzy nabywali niewolników, robili również dobre interesa na uwalnianiu ich – za wielkim okupem oczywiście. Odnosiło się to szczególnie do tych, którzy w ojczyźnie zajmowali wysokie stanowiska. W ten sposób zdołał się niejeden uchronić przed niewolą wykupiony czy to przez państwo, jeszcze przed wywiezieniem, czy też przez swych najbliższych, z którymi się chwilowi właściciele wprost porozumiewali. Prócz tego wielu zostało uwolnionych już z krajów Barbaresków; wykupiło ich bogate Bractwo Miłosierdzia, które urządzało w tym celu składki w całej Europie. Nierzadko zdarzało się również, że bogacze, powodowani szlachetnem uczuciem miłosierdzia ofiarowali część swoich majątków na ten cel. Właśnie w ostatnich czasach zużyto kolosalne sumy, których pochodzenia nikt nie znał, na wykupno niewolników, szczególnie pochodzenia greckiego, którzy wskutek wypadków wojennych dostali się w szpony handlarzy z Afryki i Małej Azji. Licytacje odbywały się zwyczajnie na targowicy w Arkassie. Mogli w nich brać udział zarówno tubylcy jak i obcy. Dziś miano sprzedać wszystkich jeńców razem do galer krajów Barbaresków. Cały „zapas” zakupiony przez tego czy owego kupca miał być odstawiony do Algieru, Trypolisu lub Tunisu. Na targu znajdowały się zresztą dwa rodzaje jeńców. Jedni pochodzili z Peloponezu – ci byli najliczniejsi – drugich porwano niedawno z okrętu, który odwoził ich z Tunisu do Scarpanto, skąd miano ich odesłać z powrotem do ojczyzny. Ci biedni ludzie, którym taki nieszczęśliwy los przypadł w udziale, znajdowali się tu poraz ostatni na licytacji, która miała rozstrzygnąć o ich dalszem życiu. Aż do piątego uderzenia dzwonka można było licytować. Strzał armatni z cytadeli Arkassy, który oznajmiał zaniknięcie portu, był równocześnie znakiem, że towar został za ostatnio ofiarowaną kwotę sprzedany. W tym dniu trzeciego września nie brakło w okolicy batystanu chętnych nabywców. Wielu agentów przybyło ze Smyrny i innych bliskich miejscowości Małej Azji; mieli oni jakeśmy już poprzednio wspomnieli, poczynić zakupy na rachunek państw Barbaresków. Ten liczny zjazd spowodowany był zresztą bardzo naturalnymi przyczynami. Ostatnie wydarzenia wskazywały na bliskie zakończenie wojny o niepodległość. Ibrahim został wyparty aż na Peloponez; na Morei wylądował marszałek Maison z dwutysięcznym oddziałem Francuzów. Wywóz jeńców miał się więc wkrótce znacznie zmniejszyć i z tego właśnie powodu cena niewolników wzrosła niepomiernie ku wielkiej radości kadiego. Już w ciągu przedpołudnia odwiedzili handlarze batystan, aby przekonać się naocznie o ilości i wartości jeńców, których nie będzie można zapewne zbyt tanio kupić. „Na Mahometa! zawołał jakiś agent ze Smyrny, znajdujący się w gronie swych towarzyszy, okres dobrych interesów minął bezpowrotnie! Czy pamiętacie owe czasy, gdy okręty przywoziły niewolników tysiącami, a nie tak jak dzisiaj setkami? – Tak!… A po rzezi na Scio! odparł inny handlarz. Za jednym zamachem ponad czterdzieści tysięcy jeńców! Nie starczyło statków na ich przewiezienie! – Całkiem słusznie, odpowiedział jeden z kupców, który zdawał się pojmować rzecz należycie; jednak im więcej jeńców, tem większa podaż, im większa podaż, tem niższa cena. Jest więc lepiej sprzedać niewielu po wysokich cenach, albowiem stałe koszta handlowe są bardzo duże. – Tak jest, przynajmniej w Berberji! Dwanaście procent z ceny brutto zabiera pasza, kadi lub gubernator! – Nic licząc jednego procentu pobieranego na koszty utrzymania molo i bateryj nadbrzeżnych. – I jeszcze jednego procentu, który otrzymują chciwi kapłani. – Zaiste, to doprowadzi wszystkich do ruiny, zarówno przedsiębiorców okrętowych jak i handlarzy!” Takie i tym podobne uwagi wypowiadali agenci, którzy nie pojmowali widać całej ohydy takiego handlu. Wiecznie te same skargi na podarki i podatki. Byliby prawdopodobnie zaczęli jeszcze bardziej biadać, gdyby nie głos dzwonka, który oznajmiał rozpoczęcie targu. Rozumie się samo przez się, że kadi kierował osobiście całym przetargiem. Wymagał tego zarówno obowiązek reprezentowania państwa tureckiego, jak i wzgląd na własny interes. Siedział on więc, a raczej leżał bezwstydnie jak wszyscy rasowi Turcy na licznych poduszkach, ułożonych na podniesieniu. Przed słońcem chronił go namiot, nad którym powiewała czerwona flaga z półksiężycem. Blisko niego siedział publiczny wywoływacz cen; nie należy jednak sądzić, że ów wywoływacz natężał zanadto swoje płuca. Wprost przeciwnie; przy tego rodzaju interesach kupcy nie spieszą się wcale i dużo czasu upływa, zanim ofiarują wyższą cenę. Licytacja ożywia się conajwyżej pod koniec, gdy rozpoczyna się walka o to, komu towar zostanie przyznany. Pierwszą ceną ofiarowywaną przez jakiegoś kupca ze Smyrny, było tysiąc funtów. „Tysiąc funtów tureckich!” powtórzył wywoływacz. Potem zamknął oczy, jakby mając dosyć czasu na wyspanie się, zanim ktoś ofiaruje większą kwotę. Podczas pierwszych kilku godzin podniosły się poszczególne zaofiarowania o tysiąc a najwyżej o dwa tysiące funtów, to jest około czterdziestu tysięcy franków złotych. Kupcy oglądali się wzajemnie, może nawet obserwowali skrycie, rozmawiali przy tem jednak o całkiem innych rzeczach. Wiedzieli z góry, ile najwyżej będą mogli ofiarować, a z wypowiedzeniem tych kwot czekali na sam koniec licytacji. Ten zwykły sposób postępowania uległ jednak zmianie, albowiem na widowni pojawił się nowy konkurent. Wskutek tego licytacja ożywiła się znacznie. Mianowicie około godziny czwartej zjawili się na targu dwaj nowi ludzie. Skąd przybywali? W każdym razie ze wschodniej części wyspy, co można było wywnioskować z kierunku jazdy arabyDwukołowy wóz., która ich przywiozła aż pod bramę batystanu. Pojawienie się ich wywołało żywe zdziwienie i zaniepokojenie. Zwyczajni kupcy nie spodziewali się widocznie, że na widowni ukażą się osoby, z któremi, chcąc nie chcąc, należało się liczyć. „Na Allaha! zawołał jeden z nich, toż to jest Mikołaj Starkos we własnej osobie! – I jego przeklęty Skopelo! dorzucił inny. – A my myśleliśmy, że ich już dawno djabli wzięli!” Byli to rzeczywiście ci dwaj mężczyźni, których na targu w Arkassie wszyscy znali. Zawierali oni tu bowiem niejednokrotnie znaczne transakcje, zakupując jeńców na rachunek handlarzy w Afryce. Pieniędzy nie brakło im nigdy, jakkolwiek nikt nie wiedział, skąd je brali; to jednak było tylko ich rzeczą. Kadi co do swojej osoby był bardzo zadowolony z ukazania się tych niebezpiecznych konkurentów. Skopelowi, który był dobrym znawcą, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby ocenić wartość jeńców. Następnie szepnął Mikołajowi Starkosowi kilka słów do ucha, na które tenże odpowiedział skinieniem głowy. Mimo, że drugi oficer „Karysty” był bardzo bystrym obserwatorem, to jednak uszło jego uwagi, że ukazanie się Mikołaja Starkosa przeraziło bardzo jedną z kobiet wziętych do niewoli. Była to starsza już kobieta, wysokiego wzrostu. Dotychczas siedziała w najodleglejszym kącie batystanu, teraz jednak podniosła się jakby wskutek nieodpartego przymusu. Postąpiła kilka kroków naprzód i już miała krzyknąć… Jednak nie krzyknęła, posiadała dość woli, aby się opanować. Odziana od stóp do głowy nędznym płaszczem, powróciła powoli na swoje miejsce między jeńcami i usiadła tak, że nikt jej nie mógł dostrzec. Nie wystarczało jej widocznie ukrycie twarzy, chciała skryć całą postać przed wzrokiem Mikołaja Starkosa. Handlarze patrzyli nieustannie na kapitana „Karysty”, nie mówiąc doń jednak ani słowa. On natomiast nie zwracał na nich zupełnie uwagi. Handlarze obawiali się bowiem że przybył on tu, aby sprzątnąć im z przed nosa cały transport jeńców. Wiedzieli oni, jakie stosunki łączyły Mikołaja Starkosa z baszami i bejami państw Barbaresków. Nie długo pozostawali w niepewności. Wywoływacz podniósł się znów i powtórzył głośno kwotę ostatnio ofiarowaną: „Dwa tysiące funtów! – Dwa tysiące pięćset, rzekł Skopelo, który przy takich okazjach zastępował swego kapitana. – Dwa tysiące pięćset funtów!” zameldował wywoływacz. Potem nastąpiła znów rozmowa pomiędzy poszczególnemi grupami, które jednak patrzyły na siebie bardzo nieufnie. Tak minął kwadrans. Nikt nie dawał więcej jak Skopelo. Obojętny i dumny przechadzał się Mikołaj Starkos po batystanie. Nikt nie mógł wątpić, że jemu zostanie w końcu, i to bez walki nawet, sprzedany transport jeńców. Jednak agent ze Smyrny pomówiwszy ze swymi kolegami ofiarował wyższą kwotę, a mianowicie dwa tysiące siedemset funtów. „Dwa tysiące siedemset funtów! powtórzył wywoływacz. – Trzy tysiące!” Tym razem wziął Mikołaj Starkos osobiście udział w licytacji i sam wymienił kwotę. Dowiemy się niedługo, co go do wmieszania się skłoniło i dlaczego jego dotychczas spokojny głos stał się rozdrażniony tak dalece, że aż Skopelo się zadziwił. Od kilku już minut przechadzał się Mikołaj Starkos pomiędzy jeńcami. Stara kobieta widząc, że przybliża się on do niej, otuliła się jeszcze trwożliwiej w swój płaszcz; nie mógł więc jej poznać. Uwagę jego pochłonęło dwoje ludzi, stojących nieco na uboczu. Stanął jak wryty. Widział młodą dziewczynę, która wyczerpana osunęła się do nóg stojącego obok niej mężczyzny. Mężczyzna ów, ujrzawszy Mikołaja Starkosa wyprostował się dumnie; młode dziewczę otworzyło równocześnie oczy. Skoro jednak spostrzegła kapitana „Karysty”, odwróciła natychmiast głowę. „Hadżine!” zawołał półgłosem Mikołaj Star-kos. Była bo rzeczywiście Hadżine Elizundo, którą Xaris trzymał w swoich ramionach, jakby chcąc jej bronić. „Pani tu!” szepnął Mikołaj Starkos. To właśnie odkrycie sprawiło, że Mikołaj Starkos ofiarował drżącym głosem kwotę trzy tysiące funtów. Nie zastanawiał się przy tem wcale, jak to się stać mogło, żeby bogata córka bankiera Elizundo była wystawiona na sprzedaż na targu w Arkassie. „Trzy tysiące funtów!” powtórzył głośno wywoływacz. Zegar wskazywał parę minut po pół do piątej. Za dwadzieścia pięć minut miał paść strzał armatni, przyznający towar temu, kto dawał najwięcej. Agenci gotowali się już po uprzedniem porozumieniu się między sobą do odejścia; widocznie nie mieli zamiaru ofiarować wyższej kwoty. Zdawało się więc, że kapitan „Karysty” wyjdzie, z powodu braku konkurentów, zwycięscą z licytacji, gdy nagle agent ze Smyrny uczynił ostatnią próbę odbicia mu „towaru”. „Trzy tysiące pięćset funtów! zawołał. – Cztery tysiące!” wykrzyknął natychmiast Mikołaj Starkos. Skopelo, który nie widział jeszcze Hadżine, nie mógł pojąć, jak jego kapitan mógł tak bez namysłu zaofiarować wyższą kwotę. Wedle niego prawdziwa wartość transportu jeńców została już dawno przekroczona, a szczególnie przez ofiarowanie czterech tysięcy funtów. Pytał się więc zdziwiony, co mogło spowodować Mikołaja Starkosa do tak bezsensownego wdania się w niekorzystny dla niego interes. Po ostatnich słowach wywoływacza zapadło dłuższe milczenie. Agent ze Smyrny zrezygnował na znak swych kolegów z dalszej licytacji. Nie ulegało już najmniejszej wątpliwości, że Mikołaj Starkos zostanie zwycięscą, albowiem tylko jeszcze parę minut pozostawało do końca licytacji. Xaris przejrzał go na wskroś. Objął jeszcze silniej młodą dziewczynę – jak długo jeszcze będzie oddechał, nikt mu jej nie zdoła wydrzeć. Naraz usłyszano – bardzo wyraźnie z powodu zalegającego milczenia – obcy jakiś głos, który rzucił trzy słowa w kierunku wywoływacza: „Pięć tysięcy funtów!” Mikołaj Starkos odwrócił się. Oddział marynarzy wkroczył właśnie na batystan. Na ich czele znajdował się dowodzący widocznie nimi oficer. „Henryk d’Albaret! zawołał Mikołaj Starkos. Henryk d’Albaret… tu… w Scarpanto!” Komendant „Syphanty” znalazł się tylko przypadkiem na placu targowym. Nie wiedział nawet dziś jeszcze – to znaczy w dwadzieścia cztery godzin po przybyciu do Scarpanto – że w stolicy wyspy ma się odbyć przetarg niewolników. Ponieważ z drugiej strony nie widział w porcie sakolewy, przeto zdziwił się niemało, ujrzawszy Mikołaja Starkosa w Arkassie. Ten zaś był nie mniej jego widokiem zdetonowany. Mikołaj Starkos nie wiedział nawet, że Henryk d’Albaret dowodzi korwetą, jakkolwiek wiedział, że znajduje się ona w porcie. Każdy może sobie łatwo wyobrazić uczucia obu przeciwników, którzy stanęli z sobą oko w oko. Henryk d’Albaret ofiarował wyższą cenę dlatego, że spostrzegł między jeńcami Hadżine i Xarisa, którym groziło dostanie się w ręce Mikołaja Starkosa. Hadżine usłyszała go, ujrzała go i byłaby się natychmiast rzuciła w jego ramiona, gdyby jej strażnicy nie byli powstrzymali. Henryk d’Albaret uspokoił ruchem ręki młodą dziewczynę. Jakkolwiek był oburzony, widząc swego podłego przeciwnika przed sobą, to jednak udało mu się pohamować się. Tak, gdyby go to nawet miało kosztować cały jego majątek, nie zawahałby się ani chwili, aby wydrzeć Mikołajowi Starkosowi jeńców stłoczonych na targu w Arkassie, między którymi znajdowała się ta, której tak długo szukał i której nie spodziewał się już nigdy ujrzeć. Walka musiała się teraz jeszcze bardziej zaognić. Jakkolwiek bowiem Mikołaj Starkos nie mógł pojąć, jakim sposobem Hadżine Elizundo znalazła się między jeńcami, to jednak w jego oczach była ona jeszcze ciągle bogatą dziedziczką bankiera z Korfu. Jego liczne miljony nie mogły przecież zniknąć z nim razem; musiały one jeszcze istnieć na to, aby ją wykupić z rąk tego, którego niewolnicą stać się miała. Nie narazi się więc na straty, gdy zaoferuje większą kwotę. Mikołajowi Starkosowi zależało teraz jeszcze bardziej na postawieniu na swojem, albowiem chodziło tu o pokonanie rywala. „Sześć tysięcy funtów! zawołał. – Siedem tysięcy! odpowiedział komendant „Syphanty” nie patrząc nawet w stronę Mikołaja Starkosa. Kadi był bardzo zadowolony, widząc jaki obrót rzeczy biorą. Nie zadawał sobie wcale trudu z ukrywaniem wobec tych dwu konkurentów swego zadowolenia, które przełamało rezerwę stale przez tego chciwego człowieka okazywaną. Chytry urzędnik obliczał już w myśli sumę, jaka do jego kieszeni wpłynie; Skopelo nie mógł się jednak już prawie powstrzymać. Zauważył on Henryka d’Albaret a potem także Hadżine Elizundo. Gdyby Mikołaj Starkos trwał uparcie przy zamiarze przelicytowania przeciwnika, to w pewnych okolicznościach mogło to nawet być korzystnem, w razie jednak gdyby młode dziewczę straciło było wraz z wolnością i majątek, co łatwo być mogło, to interes całkiem by się nie opłacił. Wziął on przeto Mikołaja Starkosa na stronę i starał się przemówić mu do rozumu. Rady jego zostały jednak tak przyjęte, że wkrótce odeszła mu ochota do perswazji. Kapitan „Karysty” zawołał w stronę wywoływacza, że daje więcej i to głosem, który był obliczony na możliwie największe poniżenie rywala. Agenci widząc, że walka zapowiada się gorąco, pozostali oczywiście na placu, aby przysłuchać się jej przebiegowi. Tłum ciekawych, którym podobało się szczególnie to rzucanie tysiącami, dawał oklaskami dowód swego zainteresowania. Przeważna ich część znała kapitana sakolewy, nikt jednak z nich nie znał komendanta „Syphanty”, ba, nie wiedział nawet jakie są cele tej korwety, żeglującej pod banderą Korfu na wodach Scarpanto. Ponieważ jednak od wybuchu wojny, wiele statków wszystkich narodowości zajmowało się przewozem jeńców, przeto wszyscy przypuszczali, że „Syphanta” również tem się trudni i sądzili, że dla jeńców będzie wszystko jedno czy zakupi ich Henryk d’Albaret czy Mikołaj Starkos, w obu bowiem wypadkach staną się niewolnikami. Kwestja ta musiała się jednak w przeciągu pięciu minut rozstrzygnąć. Gdy wywoływacz oznajmił ostatnio ofiarowaną kwotę, Mikołaj Starkos zawołał natychmiast: „Osiem tysięcy funtów! – Dziewięć tysięcy funtów!” rzekł Henryk d’Albaret. Znów cisza. Komendant „Syphanty”, który ciągle panował nad sobą, wodził okiem za Mikołajem Starkosem, który chodził wściekły tam i z powrotem, tak, że Skopelo bał się doń przystąpić. Żadne zresztą perswazje nie byłyby go teraz powstrzymały od ofiarowania coraz większych kwot. „Dziesięć tysięcy funtów! zawołał Mikołaj Starkos. – Jedenaście tysięcy! odpowiedział Henryk d’Albaret. – Dwanaście tysięcy!” krzyknął Mikołaj Starkos, nie zwlekając ani chwili. Komendant Henryk d’Albaret nie zaraz odpowiedział. Nie dlatego, jakoby się zawahał czy to ma uczynić, lecz dlatego ponieważ zobaczył, że Skopelo podbiega do Mikołaja Starkosa, aby go powstrzymać w jego szaleństwach; w ten sposób uwaga kapitana „Karysty” odwróciła się na chwilę od licytacji. Równocześnie podeszła wiekiem branka, która dotychczas tak uparcie starała się ukryć, podniosła się, jakby w zamiarze ukazania swej twarzy Mikołajowi Starkosowi. W tejże chwili wykwitł na murze cytadeli Arkaskiej jasny płomień otoczony gęstą chmurą dymu; zanim jednak odgłos detonacji dotarł do batystanu, rozległ się silny głos: „Trzynaście tysięcy funtów!” Bezpośrednio potem usłyszano głos strzału, po którym nastąpiły niezliczone hurra. Mikołaj Starkos odtrącił tak silnie Skopela, że ten padł na ziemię… Teraz było ja zapóźno! Mikołaj Starkos nie miał więcej prawa ofiarować wyższej kwoty. Hadżine Elizundo wymknęła się mu i to zapewne na zawsze! „Chodź!” rzekł gniewnie do Skopela. Usłyszeć można jednak jeszcze było półgłosem wypowiedziane słowa: „W ten sposób będzie to pewniej i taniej!” Obydwaj wsiedli następnie do araby i znikli na skręcie ulicy, która prowadziła wgłąb wyspy. Hadżine Elizundo, ciągnąc za sobą Xarisa, wybiegła po za barjerę batystanu i rzuciła się w ramiona Henryka d’Albareta, który przyciskając ją do serca, szeptał: „Hadżine!… Hadżine… jakże chętnie byłbym wszystko co posiadani ofiarował, aby okupić twoją wolność!… – Tak! jak ja poświęciłam mój majątek, aby odkupić cześć mego nazwiska, odparła młoda dziewczyna. O Henryku – Hadżine Elizundo jest teraz biedna, jednak godna ciebie!”